emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04013
}} is the 4,015th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 1 April, 2005. Plot Part 1 Outside the B&B Louise approaches Terry and apologises for not getting round to the B&B after her shift. Terry suggests that they meet up after he has been to the cash and carry but that he won't be able to treat her as he is skint after paying Matthew. Louise says that Matthew may never cash the cheque and explains that he ripped the cheque up when he thought she was annoyed about it. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy is making a hoax call to Marlon in the Woolpack asking him to prepare lunch for 15 Americans. He gives Marlon a false name which is S T Arving. Emily overhears and suggests he is being childish. Paddy says he is getting revenge showing Emily his black teeth. In the Woolpack, Marlon is telling Louise about the phone call and how he was complimented by the Americans for his culinary skills. Louise asks for the name of the party and laughs when she realises the gag. She points out to Marlon that the name is ‘starving’. Marlon realises that Paddy has set him up for the joke toothpaste which he put in the bathroom that morning. Marlon says he is going to play Paddy at his own game. In Tenant House, Jack is packing away the Karaoke machine. Victoria is still sulking. Lisa arrives with Belle. Diane tries to coax Victoria away from the TV. Diane reminds Victoria that Belle has a pony. Victoria leaps out of her chair and grabs her coat happily. In Pear Tree Cottage, Matthew is on the phone. Terry walks in with another cheque for Matthew. Carl suggests he earn it back with another game but Terry isn't interested. Matthew hangs up telling Terry that he has just been on the phone sorting out his mortgage. Terry says he has only come to give Matthew another cheque. He says that Louise was only joking about the money. Matthew puts the cheque in his pocket pleased. Terry says he's off to the cash and carry. Carl makes a joke about the glamorous life of running a B&B. Matthew reminds Carl he was a bin man. Matthew says he will let Terry know when he has an answer on the mortgage. Terry says that if he can't find him then to look for Louise. Matthew is pleased by this. Outside Hamish's stable at Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa is listing all the things they have to do for Hamish. Lisa tells Victoria that it is hard work keeping a pony. In the Post Office, Donna tells Marlon that Viv laughs at her ambition. Marlon suggests that Donna talk to Viv about things. Ashley and Laurel walk into the shop. Ashley suggests that Laurel take the literacy class every week. Laurel is happy to do so as she enjoyed it and wants to make a good impression in front of the Bishop. Marlon asks Emily if she is having lunch at the pub. Emily asks if Marlon thinks he'll be busy. Marlon says he has a coach load of Americans coming but he feels sure he can squeeze her in. In Pear Tree Cottage, Matthew takes a paper off the fax machine. Carl asks what the paper is and jokes that Matthew is hoping to get Louise on his own to share the good news with her. Outside the Post Office, Laurel and Ashley are linked arms laughing together when the Bishop suddenly appears and startles them. Bishop George says he was just passing and thought he'd pop in. Ashley tells George that they were discussing the adult literacy group which they have started together. George interrupts asking if he can speak to Ashley alone. Laurel is left alone and frustrated. Emily walks out of the Post Office and meets up with Paddy who is moaning about his black teeth. Emily says she saw Marlon earlier and he was talking about doing lunch for a party of Americans. Paddy is pleased. In the Woolpack kitchen, Marlon is making an American dish. Diane walks in and asks to try it. Marlon insists it is not ready. Outside Hamish's stable, Victoria asks Belle if she would like to swap her doll for Hamish. Belle agrees to the swap. In the Woolpack, Laurel is complaining about Ashley and the Bishop having a private meeting without her. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Marlon is preparing for the April fool. Terry asks Louise what the joke is. Jimmy and Carl watch Terry and Louise canoodling. Jimmy comments that Matthew will never win the bet. Carl reminds Jimmy what Matthew can be like about a bet. Marlon takes Paddy's lunch order. Paddy comments that it is quiet in the pub. Marlon tells him that he's expecting a coach load of Americans shortly. Paddy laughs to himself as Marlon walks away. In the street, Carl is surprised that Matthew has got a bottle of champagne. Matthew says it's to celebrate Louise and Terry's mortgage. Carl thinks Matthew is using the champagne to try to win Louise's affections. Donna approaches and asks for an application form for the secretarial role. Matthew excuses himself. Donna is excited by the idea that Matthew is off to clench a business deal. In the Woolpack kitchen, Marlon takes out two burgers for Emily and Paddy. Matthew walks in and tells Diane he has news for Louise. Marlon serves Emily and Paddy their burgers. Paddy comments that there is no sign of the Americans. Viv walks in and joins Emily and Paddy. Noting Terry's absence, Matthew tells Louise that he was hoping to toast to the future with her and Terry but suggests that he comes back later. Louise insists that he stay and celebrate anyway. The Bishop is leaving Brook Cottage with Ashley. Laurel rushes over. Bishop George tells them both that he will see them at the village fete. As they wave him off, Laurel asks if the Bishop is checking up on them. Ashley replies saying that he thinks the Bishop is letting them know he is around. In Wishing Well Cottage, Victoria wants to see Hamish. Lisa says that Victoria can see Hamish another day. Victoria asks if they can play hide and seek. Lisa agrees to play and starts to count to ten. Victoria gets her coat and sneaks out of the door. In the Woolpack, Paddy is called away on an emergency. He tells Marlon that the Americans were a joke. Marlon says he guessed they were. Viv asks if she can eat Paddy's burger. Viv bites into the burger just as Marlon shouts at her not to. Viv jumps up, her mouth is burning. Louise and Matthew laugh. Louise suggests that they open the champagne. Louise and Matthew walk into the back room. Diane looks worried. In Wishing Well, Lisa is still looking for Victoria. Outside the Cricket Pavilion, Victoria ties up Hamish telling him she'll be back later with some food. In the shop, Emily and Viv walk in. Viv tells Donna about Marlon putting something in her food. Viv sees Donna's application for the Kings and can't believe that Donna would apply. In the Woolpack back room, Louise is keen to find out why Matthew tore up the cheque. Matthew insists that he likes Louise and Terry. Matthew says that he was scared of Louise. Louise says he is a big softy underneath. Matthew tells Louise not to tell anyone. Louise laughs. In the bar, Marlon can't believe that Paddy didn't eat the burger. Paddy is annoyed at him for playing another trick. Carl and Jimmy laugh at his teeth. Paddy swears he will get Marlon back the following year. Diane is telling Jack about Viv's episode in the pub. Lisa runs in and tells Jack that she has lost Victoria. Diane and Jack rush out with Lisa. At the swings, Dawn tells Terry that she didn't get the job and thanks him for looking after TJ. Dawn suggests they go for a drink. Terry declines explaining that it's Louise's afternoon off. Dawn apologises and stares after Terry as he walks off. In Tenant House, Diane and Jack arrive home and shout at Victoria for disappearing. Victoria apologises to Lisa and tells her that Belle can have her doll. Victoria wants to play on the karaoke machine. Diane and Jack are pleased. In the shop, Viv tells Donna to take a break. Viv wants them to have a mother daughter chat. Donna insists that she is going to apply for the secretary position before leaving the shop to take her break. Emily leaves to make some coffee. Paddy walks in and asks Viv how she is. He apologises for what happened and says he'd better go. In the Woolpack back room, Matthew and Louise are laughing. Terry walks in and Louise tells him they have got the B&B. Terry is thrilled. Louise pours him a glass of champagne. Mathew makes his excuses and leaves. Terry makes a toast to the pair of them. Louise looks slightly nervous as she watches Matthew leave. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday